All For Him
by M. Haggarty
Summary: A two part story that goes into the minds of Dynast and Sherra, and their possible feelings for each other. RR.
1. Part 1 :: Sherra's POV

**All For Him, Part 1 **

By: Jared/Tofu

* * *

If someone came up to me and asked me to give up my human life to become a Mazoku, I would've said no. But it wasn't just **someone** who asked me, and that **someone** didn't exactly **ask** me. More of an offer, or a command when you think about it. All I know is that I don't regret a single thing. I don't regret giving up my human life. I don't regret becoming a Mazoku, a general at that. I don't regret becoming a cold-hearted killer... All for him. I do everything and regret nothing, all for him.

I admire him so much. He's everything there is in a man to admire. The way he commands, the way he rules, his coldness... I just wish that I could be more like him. For now, I'm content just being by him and being his general. To the rest of the world, he is a cold devil who lives in the mountains of the North. To me, he is my master, my savior, my object of devotion. I spend my days trying to find ways to please him, carry out my orders and missions to his liking. I work hard, all for him.

Do I love him? Perhaps, but the word love is like a forbidden fruit amongst the Mazoku. We are not allowed to feel it, to relish in it, for it would be suicide for us; but forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest when you try it, and I have. I do love him, with all my human AND Mazoku heart. I don't know when it happened, but it did, and I'm glad it has. Though he never shows the emotion towards me, and I never expect him to, it's alright. Like I had said before, I'm content enough just to be with him.

Maybe, one day, he'll open up to me, tell me about himself. The part of him who isn't a Mazoku lord, the part who isn't the Supreme King, the part who isn't my Ha-oh sama. Wishful thinking, I know, but a girl can dream right? I'm looking at him now, and for the briefest of moments he stared back, and before I knew it I allowed a smile to grace my lips. He nodded his head and turned back to his priests, but I swore in the moments before he turned, he had smiled back.

I inwardly gasped, and my heart beat so fast I would've sworn it would burst. He, along with the other Mazoku here, could probably sense the warm emotions that I was emitting, but I didn't care. He smiled at me, and it made me feel happy. Happy for the first time in a long while. Maybe my dreams WILL come true one day, but for now I'll take my time and patience, and be as loyal a general I can be.

All for him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and all the artists that drew the mangas.


	2. Part 2 :: Dynast's POV

**All For Him, Part 2**

**By: Jared/Tofu**

**

* * *

**

I had always wondered if she would regret becoming a Mazoku. She had been a human all her life, and now she is something that her race was taught to fear. It surprised me that she became so loyal and trustworthy. She was a perfect general, serving me well and taking orders without complaint. She could even be described as a cold-hearted killer, like myself. Yet she was a perfectionist, always making sure she followed out her missions carefully and correctly. If she ever failed me, she would be beside herself...but she has never failed me.

I gifted her with the sword Doulgofa, a sword that could turn humans into Mazoku. She mastered it and uses it with a grace that even I couldn't comprehend. But that's to be expected of a Mazoku general. Of **my** general. She uses all her skills to fulfill her tasks, all to please me. To me, a devil with a heart of ice, it is satisfactory to see her accomplish her tasks with a merciless personality and cold skills. Yet she doesn't overdo it just to impress me, like other lesser Mazoku. She pulls it off for the sake of my telling her to. Just to please me...

I know that she harbors feelings for me. I also know, as does she, that those such feelings were forbidden amongst the Mazoku. Not only that, but it was forbidden between a Mazoku lord and his general. Yet I know that she cannot bid these feelings to leave her. She admires me, is loyal and trusting towards me, she loves me. Not only as her lord and master, but me alone. While she sleeps, she dreams of one day where I can open myself up to her, allow her to ask me questions I wouldn't allow on a normal basis. She dreams of one day when I could possibly return her feelings as well, but for a Mazoku such as myself, who has been known as the "Supreme King with the frozen soul" for so long, it's hard to try to return her feelings.

For now, we shall remain general and lord. For now, we shall keep our feelings at bay. For now, we shall act as though nothing is out of the ordinary. But maybe...maybe one day, I'll allow myself to open up to her. Maybe I will allow myself to answer her hidden questions. One day, I will open up to her, **only** to her... but not today. Today, I will sit in my throne, listening to my priests give their reports, my general at my side. Today, I will turn my head to look at her, and return the smile that she was unknowingly giving me, and smirk mentally at her gasp and blush.

She knows that everyone notices her feelings, but by a quick check of emotions, it would seems she didn't care. She was happy that I had given her something as simple as a smile, but maybe it was out of character to me to do so. Oh well. I'm just giving her a sample of what the future may bring. A future where we can talk to each other more, but still stay along the lines of general and lord. Perhaps I will allow her to continue to love me. It makes her happy to have those feelings, and it makes her carry out her tasks with more pride. Maybe in time, I will grow to love her as well.

Yes, in time. For now, I'm content with her beside me.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka, and the artists that drew the manga. 


End file.
